I Love You for You
by InsanePhoenix
Summary: His love was dying. What is someone desperately in love to do to save who he loves? What is he to say to explain saving Zelos' life when he had obviously wanted to die? rated for now. May add more later.


A/N: If I think it's liked enough I'll add more than this. Additional chapters depend on what others say. ;D

**I Love You for You**

The sun had set on the world it seemed. Lloyd Irving, dual swordsman and soon to be savior of the world, had a problem. This was no **ordinary** problem. In fact, liking someone of the same gender could hardly be considered normal. Yet he'd just met the guy not but a few months ago... and he was in love?

Blood was everywhere, and the one he loved lie on the ground. He couldn't leave him there. No; he didn't want Zelos Wilder dead. He never wanted to think about that. If it meant getting rid of himself to be with him, he would. The stories that Zelos had told him about his lifetime... he wanted to make up for all the suffering he'd been through. If he died now Lloyd would never be able to do that for him...

"Just leave me to die, Lloyd... It's too late for me to repent for what I've done..." Zelos' voice came out scratchy and hoarse. No, he could not let his friend die! Even when he'd learned that he'd been lying to them the entire time they were together, he felt the need to tell him that he still trusted him. No matter what, he cared.

"No, Zelos. I'm not leaving. I... care too much... I'd rather die than see you die." Lloyd said, sounding almost as hoarse. He was on the verge of tears, and he couldn't help it. He felt he _would_ die if Zelos did.

"D-don't say things like that." Zelos muttered, his eyes closing slightly.

"LLOYD! What are you saying? He betrayed us!" Genis' voice caught his ears, but he didn't acknowledge him. He could only stare at his dying friend in distress.

"Lloyd..." Raine's voice came from behind him but he still didn't look up.

"I still trust you. No matter what you did now, you always fought alongside us. I'm not letting you die, Zelos." This time he did start crying. He really _loved_ Zelos, no matter what. "R-raine... can you.. heal him...? Please say yes... If he dies I might just go too..." He said this quietly, and Raine seemed to realize he really meant what he was saying.

"Lloyd..." She sighed and shook her head. Lloyd was far too forgiving. Every moment they wasted could have been spent saving Colette.

Approaching the fallen Zelos she shook her head again slightly and then muttered. "First Aid..." Instantly he stopped bleeding and was staring at Lloyd in confusion, before glancing back at Raine. Why were they doing this...? He wanted to die. He _wanted_ Seles to be the new Chosen of Mana.

When every wound was gone, Lloyd wrapped his arms around Zelos and cried even louder than before. He felt relieved. Relieved that the one he loved was going to live. Relieved that now he could embrace Zelos and tell him... exactly what he felt.

"Raine... Genis... Go on without us. I might catch up in a bit if he and I aren't too slow. I need to explain something..." An urgent look was in his eyes as he looked up at both of them, and they seemed to get the message and got up, leaving the two behind.

Zelos sat up and stared at Lloyd blankly for a few moments. "Lloyd... why...?"

The moment his question was finished, Lloyd leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently. "Why else...? I love you, Zelos..." He replied softly, in the most truthful voice he possessed. His chocolate eyes bored into the blue ones and an understanding passed between them.

"I... thought no one loved me...?" Zelos muttered, looking down. "Everyone thought I was amazing as just the 'Chosen'. what more is there to love but the fame? Even mother said it... I shouldn't ha-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his again. "Zelos... don't say that. Your mother was wrong. Just because one person said something stupid doesn't mean that I can't love you. I _love_ you for who you are. Not what you are."

"Lloyd..." He smiled weakly and was hugged by a thin pair of arms.

"I love you, Zelos Wilder. Not the Chosen of Tethe'alla."

"...I love you too Lloyd."


End file.
